Bed mattresses that are utilized today provide cushion and comfort during sleep or rest. These mattresses do not provide any additional functions except reclining options. A few mattresses exist which are therapeutic in nature. For example, a mattress on the market which reduces pressure by use of a resilient material as a top layer, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,742 issued Jan. 19, 1993. This mattress, however, does not provide any heat for the user.
There are individuals who suffer from various illnesses and are in need of warmth and comfort for extended hours while they are bedridden. It is very important for individuals who suffer from these illnesses to remain at a particular body temperature. A heating unit in a home may not be able to provide adequate heat for the individual.
Furthermore, the cost of heating an entire house during the winter season or summer evenings can be very expensive and thick blankets are often insufficient.
There is a well known soil in Korea which, when subjected to a heating process emits nucleus external rays. This external ray is popular for treating infectious germs, preventing breast cancer, increasing one's blood flow and repairing body cells.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a mattress that produces heat and assists in the restoration of good health in a cost-efficient manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mattress in which the components of the mattress will have a relatively long useful life.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mattress which is safe to use.